Growing Up
by Olivia Neiman
Summary: Claire is 15 and everybody except her Uncle, Sam and her best friend, Quil are ready to treat her like a young adult. As a normal teenager she is, Claire will experiment with boys, drinking and drama. What will Quil do to protect her from the many dangers in her future? Will claire continue to act reckless to get Quil's attention? Takes place ages 15-18 ON HIATUS
1. Finally 15

_**Claire's POV - This story will always be in her POV unless otherwise noted. Im pretty sure i am going to write the majority of it in her perspective, with some twists every now and then**_

Wow. I'm finally a fifteen. Its been a long time, but its finally official. The day after my birthday. The first day i officially counted myself as being an experienced, mature teenager. It's exciting. I'm going to be completely honest. I didn't think i could be so happy in one day.

The day ever started off amazing. I was woken by my Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam with breakfast in bed. My mom, Aunt Emily's sister, travels a lot and lives all the way in new york. I faintly remember when i was three and she told me we were moving. I cried for hours and hours. I didn't want to leave Makah. It was my home. I loved it because i had my friends and family here. Most importantly, i had Quil.

No matter what, he was always by my side. I always wondered why he hung around with a kid when he obviously could have been with people his own age, but i never questioned it. I was too happy to have him so close. To this day, i still cant remember a day when Quil wasn't a part of my life.

My mom finally agreed for me to stay with my Aunt and Uncle as long as i call, and keep in contact with her. I did miss her, she is my mother after all. But i always felt like i belonged here, in La Push, with Sam, Emily, Quil and the rest of the pack. I felt safe and secure here. I knew the people loved me and always had my back. There was something so indescribable and magical about this place, but i couldn't quite put my finger on it.

After breakfast, i was soon greeted by Quil, who later gave me a beautiful bracelet that was hand made, with a chocolate brown carved wolf as a charm. I absolutely loved it, and i could tell that Quil put a lot of time in it, so that made it even more special.

That night, i celebrated with the entire family. Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Embry, Seth, Leah, Jake, Collin, Brady,and lastly, Quil. I enjoyed every minute of it. Soaking up the family time. I frequently went out with my friends, so i really cherished the times like these when all of us were together.

My mom sent me a beautiful rose gold watch all the way from new york for my birthday. Attached was a card that read:

_My beautiful Claire,_

_Happy 15th birthday. I love and miss you so much, but i trust that you are happy and safe with Aunt Emily. There are times when i miss you so much, it hurts, but i know you're happy where you are, so that makes me happy too. This is a big year for you. Your personality and feelings will start to change. You are more than welcome to experiment and try new things at your age. But with this added year onto your precious life, comes new responsibilities. So trust in and love your aunt and uncle, as they always want the best for you. Treat the rest of the family with respect, and cherish the moments you have. Be safe when testing new things, and always know that your family is on your side. So if you need help, ask for it. This time in your life is full of new choices, experiences, and relationships. Be safe, not reckless. Remember that your mother loves you and misses you to pieces. I'm always a phone call away claire-bear. Say hello to Quil for me, let him know i miss him too._

_Happy birthday princess._

_With love, always, _

_Mom_

After reading it, i started to tear up a bit. I don't always think about missing my mom because there's always so many things going around here. But when it comes down to it, i do love ad miss her. We're family, and its hard being apart. As i teared up, i felt a warm arm wrap around me, and looked up to see quil giving me a smile.

"it's your birthday, and you can cry if you want to." He said, "Even though id rather see you smiling."

It's so like Quil to always be the one to make me feel better. Out of the entire family, i have to admit, i favored Quil. Not because he was any hotter, or smarter than all the other guys. He was just the one that was always there whenever i needed him. Not like the other guys weren't though, because they were like my own brothers. I loved them too, i just loved Quil a tad bit more.

Wait.. did i just think that? Do i actually love Quil? No. Its in a sisterly, best friend way. I told myself for reassurance.

I hung the letter on my mirror that night, as a reminder that she would always be there for me.

Today was a start of a new Claire. I got out of bed after reminiscing about the perfection of yesterday, and walked over to the bathroom to straighten my hair.

My hair was pretty straight, just a little bit wavy at the ends. Once i was done, i went to my closet to pick out the perfect outfit. High waisted dark blue jean shorts that were very short, but covered everything. Quil would murder me if they didnt. And a cropped, low back, yellow shirt that was form fitting. I added a light sweatshirt just in case it got chile and started with my makeup.

I didnt wear a lot of it to be honest. I just put on some light pink lip gloss, with some semi thin black eyeliner and mascara. I looked myself over in the mirror, and concluded that i was ready for the day. It was a saturday, and i had plans with Quil before going to an upper grade high school party that my best friend Ang convinced me to go to. After all, i was starting my sophomore year in about 2 months. It was already the first week of July, Why not get a head start now. Freshman year is like the transition. Nothing really changes until the beginning of sophomore year. Not many people are slutty, few people drink, there are less relationships, and nobody did drugs. I personally didnt really consider it high school because people are still only thirteen for part of the year.

It wasnt supposed to be a crazy party. Just something a few incoming junior guys were having on the beach. I would be careful, just like my mom had told me, but that didnt mean i wouldn't have fun. I wanted to see what Quil would say first. He doesnt know im going yet, and if he really doesnt want me to go, i honestly wouldnt. I didnt want to make him upset over nothing.

I heard the front door open. Nobody really knocked around here, Aunt Emily welcomed almost anybody at almost every time, i heard Quil's voice from downstairs. The sound of it made my heart beat faster, and my stomach get butterflies.

I walked down the stairs slowly and saw Quil do a double take. I smiled at the ground and found comfort in his voice when he said, "You look beautiful Claire"

I blushed realizing one scary but thrilling thing.

It was pretty simple. I was falling for Quil Ateara.

**Hi guys! obviously i just finished the first chapter, and before i continue writing, please review and let me know how it is! i promise next chapter, there will be more dialogue and interaction between Claire and Quil. I just wanted everybody to be clear on where their relationship is right now. They're friends, and she doesnt know yet. Next chapter will be better, with more drama and maturity in Claire. I think im going to write next chapter on the party, and maybe two more for the summer, then fast forward to the beginning of freshman year if thats okay. I really want to introduce new characters. Maybe even a guy interested in Claire!**

**Let me know what you think!  
Read, review, follow!**

**love you all! xoxoxo**


	2. The Perfect View

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! i know not many people are reading it, but hopefully that will change when i keep updating! xoxo thanks for reading!**

**Please review :)**

I stepped down he flight of stairs, continuing my everlasting stare into Quil's eyes. "Thank you..." I managed to spit out despite my nervousness and intense butterflies, "You ready to go?"

"Absolutely" He said, taking my hand. I smiled at him. "After you" he motioned to the door, and walked forward listening to Quil as he followed and shut the front door.

"So... where are we going?" I eagerly asked, "Come on, i know you want to tell me!"

"Not gonna work Claire-bear. It's a surprise."

I sighed at both the nickname and the surprise. Couldn't Quil see i was old enough to stop the nicknames! It was so frustrating. I wanted him to see me as the teenager i was. I was fifteen! Seriously! it was so annoying how he continued to call me that. It was like he was purposely reminding myself about how young i was.

I finally decided to say something about it, i literally had it. "Quil, can you not call me Claire-bear anymore? Doesn't it seem a little bit childish? I am fifteen after all. Only 6 more months before i can have my permit. and only a year i can drive. I'm growing up Quil, and those nicknames, while i do love them, just dont suit me anymore."

I could see Quil tense, and the sadness in his eyes. He watched me my entire life. He was there for everything. It was the same way a father watches a daughter. He hated to see me grow up, but we both knew it had to happen sooner or later.

"You're right. You are growing up into a beautiful, mature young lady. And I am so happy i get to see you grow up."

"Thanks Quil, i knew you would understand." He smiled, so i continued, "So can you tell me now?"

"Almost there, just a few more minutes."

I pouted. Not because i was upset at anything. I just knew i could get what i wanted when i pouted when it came to Quil. It really felt as if his entire life was devoted to making me happy. I'm probably just imagining it, but sometimes that boy really has me fooled. I could have sworn he told me one night while i was sleeping that i was everything to him. I must have dreamed it.

I must have really been deep in my day dream because i didn't even realized we had arrived. I opened the car door, and cautiously took a step out. I couldn't even begin to process what was in front of me.

It was a little discreet area, surrounded by trees, with a small stone bird bath. the ground was exceptionally green and the land looked out to the crystal clear never ending ocean. The light hit the area so perfectly, it was literally sparkling. On the ground, there was a red and white picnic blanket, and a basket, with two pillows and a blanket. It was absolutely perfect. Though i didn't know why we were here, or what this was for... Whatever it was. It was perfect.

"Its... It's beautiful. Thank you Quil. I will never forget what this looks like. Its as if it has been engraved into my memories. It;s perfect. Thank you."

"You are so very welcome princess," Quil said kissing the top of my head. Those damn nicknames! I thought in my head, while mentally rolling my eyes. I let it slide though. I wasn't going to ruin this moment.

I sat down on the blanket, being careful not to let the party slip yet. Honestly, it wasn't a big deal, but for as long as i could remember, Quil made everything regarding my social life and safety a big deal. Bigger than it ever needed to be. I guess it was because he cared, but it was weird.

There was always something off about him. He would randomly leave, for hours at a time, and always came back shirtless. He was very warm, like he was always running a fever. He looked like he was around 20, but i dont think he had even mentioned to me how old he was. And i swear, the way he looked at me sometimes. It took my breath away. It's like he saw his entire life come together when he looked at me. Though i had always noticed these things, i would be too caught up in his presence to ever mention them.

After we had finished eating, i decided to stop being a complete pussy and just tell him im going out later, and for him not to worry. I would ensure him i wouldn't act like a slut before that thought even went to his mind, and i wouldn't go crazy, or act stupid. I needed a game plan going into this. This... Asking my friend a question... was literally more confusing than my trig homework.

"So... Can i ask you a quick question?" I said smiling, so he wouldn't jump to conclusions.

"Sure sweet heart." That nick name was slightly more tolerable.

"There's a party on the beach tonight, not too far from here actually, and i was wondering if you were okay with me going. I know i dont need your permission to go, but i'd like it if you were okay with it at least. If you really dont want me to go though... I wont."

He looked pained for a second. My heart rate sped up. Oh shit. I probably made him mad. He is the best guy ever. He did all this for me, and i want to go to a party. I'm a shitty person. I feel so bad.

"As much as i would love to spend the day with you," He started, "I understand that you also have a life with other friends, and i'm completely okay with that. Don't seem so nervous, I still care about you all the same. Just be safe. Call me if you need absolutely anything."

"Of course" I ensured

We sat watching the sun set for what felt like hours, but was probably only fifteen minutes. I really loved spending time with Quil and making every single moment count. I could tell he loved it to by the way he looked at me, and held me close when we were alone. My heart rate started to speed up. I really really was falling in love with this guy. Damn. How did i not see this coming. I love Quil. But, he is so much older, and so hot too. He would never go for me.

He smiled at me and looked back at the sunset. I wanted to grab him and kiss him right then and there. my brain told me not to, and my heart told me to. The conflict made me tear up.

"Claire?" He asked, "Are you okay?"

"yeah..." I replied, "The sun set is really pretty, and this is just so perfect."

"You're right. The scenery is gorgeous." Funny though. He said that staring straight at me, as if he was telling me that i was more beautiful than the sunset. I convinced myself that i was making it up.

At 7:00, we decided to head back. The party started 8:30, and i still had to shower and get ready.

We drove back to Sam and Emily's house. Though it was a silent ride, the tension and spark between us, (Some of it being sexual), was so thick, i could barely breath.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took me a while to update! Please review and check out my other story. I will update again by thursday!**

**Thanks **

**Liv **


	3. Choices

**Enjoy!**

I walked up the stairs into my pastel purple room. I looked around. Covered on my walls were polaroid pictures of my family, friends, myself, and most of all, Quil. I looked through all of them, examining the dates, events, and moments that had made up my life. Its the oldest story in the book. One day you're 5, innocent and planning for someday, and then someday is today, and then someday was yesterday. and this is your life.

I sighed and started to get ready for the party. My best friend, Ellie, who is really good friends with Embry, was picking me up. Embry is like Quil to Ellie, he always looks after her. I'm pretty surprised he even allowed her to go with me. But these big tough guys do have a soft side for us.

I heard the front door open. Nobody really knocked around here, everybody was welcome. Ellie walked up the stairs calling after me. I yelled back telling her i was in my room.

She opened the door, and i had to take a double take. She looked so different! She really did grow up this past summer. Damn, it feels like just yesterday she was wearing yoga pants and t-shirts.

"Claire! What are you wearing tonight?" She asked, "I'm so excited"

"I dont know yet, you look hot though! Dressing up for Embry?" I asked playfully. Ellie really did look good though. She was wearing sandals with a small wedge heel, dark blue jean shorts from abercrombie. And a cropped top with a white laced back, and a sheer cut out running from her neck line to her waist in a long V shape that cut off just below her belly button. It showed all of her long legs, and just enough cleavage to be a bit of a tease, without having Embry or one of the other guys yell at her. Her hair was curled into perfect rings at the bottom, and she had rose gold, and pink eyeshadow, fake eyelashes, and black winged eye liner. She was the definition of perfection.

"Noo! Okay... well... maybe..." She said, finally answering my question, "But they're going to be a lot of hot guys there tonight, so im not going to dwell over someone i have no chance with anyway."

"SO, what should i wear?"

"Hmm... I'd go with light wash high waisted jean shorts, a low back tight cropped white, short sleeve top, with a mid drift, side cut out, and a cleavage cut out. Also light pink sandals. Bring a flannel if you get cold,"

"Perfect." I replied

I put the shorts and cropped top on. I slipped on the sandals, and put light pink eyeshadow on, with a silver inner corner. I finished it off with loads of mascara and jet black eyeliner. I pulled my hair to the side, pinning it so it all fell on my right shoulder.

"Damn Claire," Ellie said as i walked out of the closet after changing. "You look sexy."

I blushed, and even if it was my best friend saying it, it was still pretty surreal.

"Thanks Ellie. It's 7:20, we should head out now. I don;t want to get stopped by the guys though, that would be so embarrassing if they lectured us on our outfits."

"Ugh, you're right. What should we do?"

"I have an idea," I answered, "Aunt Emily? Can you come here a sec?" I yelled down the stairs.

"Coming girls," She replied as she made her way to my room, "Wow, you guys look amazing."

"Thanks Aunt Em," So we need to ask you a favor, I said glancing at Ellie, "Are they guys downstairs?"

"Ahh, i get it. You don't want to be lectured do you?"

We shook our heads no, and Ellie said, "We're already 15, im turning 16 in only 6 months, we just dont want to be told what to wear or do anymore. You know we're always careful, but we also want to have fun."

"Girls, i understand. I dressed and acted the same way as you two did when i was your age. I'll have sam get them to leave now so you guys can head out without any drama." Aunt Em stated,

"Thanks Aunt Emily, You're a lifesaver."

Once we finally got out of the house, it was 8:40, which wasn't bad, because everybody was at least a few minutes late. The beach was about a ten minute walk from my house. Aunt Emily said she would pick us up if we didn't want to walk back.

I could see the fire, and smell the alcohol from about a mile away. Though both Ellie and i have had a drink before, we werent really big on it. To me it tasted nasty, and we were lectured the last time we did... Even though that was only last June, I still was probably going to have something. But not go overboard. Or at least that's what we thought.

By the time we got there at 9:00, the party was in full swing. The bon fire was at its peak. There was dancing, music and people were enjoying what was left of the summer. Ellie was already pretty drunk. I'm surprised about how much alcohol that girl can hold. I was watching her sit by the fire with this guy named Tyler. He was a pretty nice guy. He seemed right for her, so while i watched them, i didn't interfere.

It was about 10:00. One of the hosts of the party, and also an incoming sophomore walked up to me and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Austin."

"Claire," I smiled and blushed a bit, twirling the ends of my hair. Damn he was hot.

"Can i get you something to drink Claire?"

"Um... sure, nothing alcoholic though please."

"Gotchya." He walked to the drink table and came back with a red cup.

"So what'd ya choose for me?"

"Just try it, it tastes like berries."

I took a sip. It was actually really good, "Wow, this is good..."

"Told ya. You're cute you know,"

I blushed and said, "You're not too bad yourself."

At that, he leaned down and kissed me. I have no idea why, but i kissed him back. I'd never actually do such a thing unless i was under the influence.

He pulled away, and said, "I'll be back in a few, im gonna see if there's a room we can take this to."

He handed me his beer and started to walk away. I stood looking at the ocean, and contemplating if i should take a sip of his drink. Screw it. I thought as i brought the bottle to my mouth. I took a long gulp, and i came to the conclusion that i hated beer.

Ellie can stumbling over to me and said, "Hey girlieeeeee. You having fun?"

"Clearly not as much as you are," I replied laughing a little bit.

"Well maybe you should try to have some more fun." She was practically yelling in my ear at this point.

"Yeah maybe El, maybe." I replied taking another sip of my berry drink, even though i still had no idea what it was.

"Actually Claire-bear, i think you're having a lot of fun. This is berry flavored tequila hun,"

"Oh shit-" I said, thinking about pouring the drink out into the ocean, but then rethinking when i realized i've never felt so good. SO free, in my entire life. "What ever, we're young."

Ellie's face then durned pale. "And in a shit load of trouble Claire..."

I laughed at her comment as it was probably the alcohol speaking, but then quickly reevaluated when i saw Quil and Embry

"We're screwed."

"Yup" She said in agreement as two furious guys walked up to us.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! Next chapter will be the consequences, and the one after that, i think Claire's going to accidentally find out about them being wolves. Let's see what she does and how she handles it!**

**Please read/review/follow/fav!**

**As always, love u guys!**

**Will post by latest Sunday!**

**Check out my other story,**

**Thanks **

**Liv**


	4. Surprise, surprise

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," I kept repeating, as if it would actually make them go away. When it didn't work, i dropped the alcohol, and put my head down trying not to make eye contact until they actually walked up to us

"Let's go," Ellie stated. Though she was pretty drunk, she was sober enough to know that we were going to get a lot of shit from tonight, especially because we promised to be responsible.

We walked away as quickly as possible, knowing the guys could easily catch up to us if they wanted to, but to my surprise they stood where they were just staring us down and also partially shaking.

The walk home would have been bad enough being kinda drunk and alone, but if you add Ellie into the mix, who is now hysterically crying and stumbling over her feet while trying to walk, it just gets so much worse. In addition to that, i kept hearing noises coming from the woods, and wolf howls every now or than that scared the crap out of me. Because Ellie was in no condition to walk like a normal person, i had to half carry her all the way home. This made the walk twice, if not three times as long.

By the time we got home it was around 11:30. I thought we would be home free- at least until tomorrow anyway. The house was dark, as if everybody were asleep, but when i turned the light on i saw a very pissed off Quil and Embry were sitting on the kitchen table, with a note from nobody other than Sam.

"Not now-" I said before they could speak, "I'm too tired, and she kinda already passed out. We can talk about this tomorrow when i'm not going to resent you."

"Not acceptable Claire. I-" Quil started

"I know. I'm sorry. You know, Embry, can you bring her upstairs? I think i can handle a lecture from Quil now. Rather now than in the morning with a massive hangover." I said

"Sure Claire. I'd rather be you than her right now- she really has it coming tomorrow."

"Go easy on her Em, she has a lot of stuff on her plate right now. I'm not allowed to say more- but i can definitely say that she needs you right now, and that's why she's resenting you. Because she wants to know if you're going to drop her when things get hard for you two."

"I'd never... I-"

"I know Em, you need to tell her, not me"

When Embry went upstairs, i figured that he would stay with Ellie and hold her extra tight tonight, that means i would be alone with Quil until i fell asleep. I should have thought this through more. When you're drunk you say things you don't mean. So if i spill my massive crush, i can just blame it on the alcohol. I sat down on the couch to make sure i wouldn't faint.

"Claire-bear." He started, his eyes filled with pain as if he were deciding whether to hold and comfort me or to lecture me. "You can't do that to me. You can't loose control like that. God- if something had happened to you, i dont know what i would do. I'm glad your safe, but im also pissed that you made the choices that you did."

"Quil, save it... I know. I made mistakes tonight, but i learned from them. I already have a headache, i'm going to feel like shit tomorrow, and i promise i won't drink like that ever again, or at least until im of age. I know kissing that boy was also stupid, and i feel like an idiot. I know what you're going to say, and i deserve to hear it, i really do. But i'd rather not because i know who the only person i'd ever want to be with is."

He wrapped his strong warm arms around me, and said, "It's okay Claire, its okay." He whispered some more soothing words into my ear. I just dozed off in his arms, and i could have sworn i heard him say, "I hope it's me Claire- The only person you want to be with... I really really hope it's me." And with that, i was out like a light.

* * *

Next Day:

* * *

I woke up to Emily standing over me, yelling at me to never excessively drink again. The massive hangover wasn't helping either. Once i finally got up, i saw a very hung over, and pissed off Ellie, a mad Sam, a furious Emily, a sad Embry, and Quil, who was starting to walk over to me, now knowing i was awake.

Once i was aware of my surroundings i sprung up and over to where Ellie was sitting. I've known her my entire life, and i knew something was wrong.

"El, whats wrong?"

"You! You said something! Yo-" She screamed

"Back up! I did not say anything specific about what was going on. Remember? Thats your job! I would never do that to you! You should know that!" I yelled back despite my headache

"THEN HOW DOES HE KNOW?"

"HE DOESNT!"

"BUT HE SAID-"

"NOTHING! HE SAID NOTHING SPECIFIC REGARDING WHAT YOURE THINKING OF RIGHT NOW!"

"But-"

"But nothing El, you know i wouldn't do that."

She sighed then finally said, "I know- im sorry. I just have a shitty headache and was lectured."

"I feel you. Lets go upstairs..." I started, then turned to the guys, "Can you guys take a walk or something?"

"I'd rather not, I-" Embry started before he was cut off by his cell phone, " 'Hello...Jake?... Sure, we'll be right there.' Quil man, we gotta go."

By the time they walked out of the house, we were already up the stairs.

We looked out our window to where the guys were standing. Brady and Collin had just joined them by the forrest line. We watched them from my room as Ellie started to explain why she jumped to conclusions.

"Claire- I'm sorry, I never should have snapped at you, i hope you can-"

"Wait... Look." I interrupted

We looked out the window to see the guys... stripping?

"Um..." Ellie asked.

"I have no idea..."

"Are they... gay?"

"... i dont think so."

Embry, Quil, Brady and Collin all looked pretty pissed off. Once they took their shorts off, something i couldn't even comprehend happened. They... They turned into giant wolves and ran off into the forrest in the blink of an eye.

"Holy fuck Claire" Ellie started

"Did that just..." I replied

"I think it did..."

"We need to do something right?"

'Claire! We can't! We don't know what they would do if they found out we know! Oh shit Claire- what if they hurt us?"

"I doubt that Ellie. Quil and Embry would never hurt us. If they wanted to, they would have done it by now."

"So what do we do?"

"Well, they said they hate when we keep secrets from them, and they've been keeping secrets from us almost our entire lives probably, so lets not tell them."

"Yeah! It's not fair. they're being such hypocrites."

"i dont know if i feel comfortable telling them things. I dont trust them, they've lied to us for so long" I stated,

"So, we avoid them. But not enough for them to do anything about it."

"Try to act normal," I agreed, "So... does this mean you're over Embry?"

"If it means you're over Quil..."

We nodded at the same time. Even though we both knew we were lying to each other and ourselves

"If they don't figure out we're avoiding them in a week, we have to spill." She said

"yeah, i care about Quil too much to not talk to him for a long time. And i know its the same for you and Embry."

"Exactly, besides, they read us like an open book anyway."

"True, so what was wrong this morning? Why wont you just tell him whats wrong" I aasked

"I don't want him to pity me. I don't want to look like a sad little girl that cries all the time because her parents are getting divorced, and has to move in with her best friend because both her parents are abandoning her."

"I understand El, but he will find out sooner or later. If not from sam, then from you... I mean, i live at Aunt Emily's house... They're here all the time regardless if you're with us. He is going to eventually find out you're living here too you know."

"I know, but im not moving for another 2 weeks, so once this whole wolf thing blows over, then i'll tell him"

"Promise?" I asked

"Promise."

"Wait, shhh, El, look!" We looked back out the window to find the guys come back, in human form...

"Act natural" she mouthed to me so they wouldn't hear

I nodded in response and heard the front door open.

**A/N: Lot of drama this chapter! Next chapter i think will be breakfast, and maybe some rebellious behavior... including cliff jumping? Maybe Boys? Or some wandering in the woods alone on Claire's part? I also may put a chapter il Ellie's POV for when she tells Embry...**

**Review! Let me know what you think!**

**I'm not posting again until i have at least 3 more reviews!**

**Hopefully i'll have the next chapter up by wednesday!**

**Review/Fav/Follow**

**Check out "The Imprints" Written by me!**

**Liv**


	5. Risk Taking

We walked out of my room and down the stairs after Aunt Emily, who was calling our names. Quil and Embry were sitting at the kitchen table for a late lunch. It was around 2 o' clock. I could see Ellie tense up in the corner of my eye, which made embry go pale. I really need to teach that girl how to put on a poker face...

"Do you guys want to sit and eat something?" Emily suggested

I wonder if she knew about it too.

"Um, no thanks. We were going to head over to the beach later, right El?"

"What- Oh oh yeah, we were just going to have some... uh, girl time. So we thought it could be cool to go to the beach just the two of us, and meet up with you guys later." She replied

"Sure girls," Emily said. She knew about Ellie's parents and what would be happening soon, and she looked at me as if she were asking if we were going to talk about that. I nodded at her. It wasnt a technical lie, im sure one of us would mention the divorce.

Quil and Embry looked pretty unhappy, but didn't disagree with us.

When lunch was over it was a little after 3. Ellie and I decided to take a walk into the forrest to talk alone. We talked about boys, Austin for me, and Tyler for her. We avoided the wolf topic, even though we were both dying to speak about it, neither of us brought it up. I think it's because we were both scared. Scared to admit that they've been lying our entire lives, and they never even thought twice about sharing such a big part of themselves to us. I was about to say something about it to El when we came across a beautiful cliff side. The water at the bottom of the cliff was shimmering from the sunlight, and the grass was a beautiful green color. The trees arching over the secluded area made it look magical.

I knew we were in need of an immediate release, and an adrenaline rush. I think Ellie was thinking the same thing, because at the same exact time we said, "Let's jump."

We looked at each other funny. Not because of the concept, but because we both needed it, and said it at the same time.

We took our shoes and laid them by a tree. I took off my skirt, revealing my black spandex underneath. El stayed in her athletic shorts, but took off her shirt, so she was in a sports bra. I took my shirt off too so i had only a bandeau and spandex on. We looked at each other with a fierce need to jump. She grabbed a hold of my hand and squeezed.

"On the count of three?" I said

She nodded, "One..."

"Two.." I continued

"Three." We said together, lifting our bodies off the ground and suspending into mid air as we squealed with excitement and fear.

I screamed and laughed on the way down, as did Ellie. We hit the water with a loud smack, and went 20 feet under. The water was cold and salty so it stung my eyes and body when i hit it.

The world around me started to blur, and i didn't know if this was a dream or not until i felt a small hand wrap around my wrist and pull me to the surface.

"THAT WAS AMAZING." Ellie said in awe.

"It feels so good to be care free once in a while, you know?" I asked as we started to tread water to shore. We were a good 200 yards away from shore, which is around a little bit less than an eighth of a mile. The water was pretty calm, and there were few movements in the tide, so i didn't doubt we would make it back safe. The sun was starting to set though, so we did start going back pretty soon.

By the time we got to shore, it looked to be about 7:30. I was surprised at the amount of time it took us to swim back to shore considering we got to the cliff at 4:30. We had to go all the way around the beach back to the cliff to get our clothes back. I guess we didn't really think that one through.

The beginning of the walk back didn't end up being that bad. It was the end of summer, so it was still very warm outside. The annoying part is that we didn't have shoes. And we were walking through a forrest. When the sun was setting. The number of freaking branches or sharp objects i had stepped on was insane. We weren't even half way there yet.

When yet another stick had pierced through my skin, I lost it and yelled, "OH MY FUCKING GOSH. IF I STEP ON ONE MORE STICK I'M GOING TO LOOSE IT."

At this point Ellie had enough too, "That's it. We're officially lost."

Fuck. Ugh this sucks. And if it couldn't get any worse, we heard a branch snap behind us, and turned to see three giant wolves growling. I didn't know who they were, but i Ellie and I assumed they were someone we knew and wouldn't hurt us.

"Oh shit." She said

"Let's just hope they're not..." I started, and tampered off, thinking that they probably could understand us. I was going to end in 'Quil and Embry' But caught myself and finished with, "going to eat us," instead.

Ellie, realizing my mistake giggled and turned to me saying, "Nice save smartass."

"Oh shut up." I said giggling at her.

The largest of them was a rusty brown/red color, one of the wolves was a sandy color, and the other was a light grey. The grey one was smaller than the other one. I wondered who that one was.

The grey one howled so loudly that it caught us off guard and we flinched at the sound. The sandy wolf made a notice that sounded like a laugh, but not quite.

We heard two more howls in the distance, and we looked at each other deciding it was best if we didn't stick around. If these two wolves weren't Quil or Embry, then they were definitely on their way now.

We started to walk away in the direction of the cliff, when the reddish wolf walked over in one stride to stand in front of us.

I stood my ground and looked into the wolf's eyes. One look and it was so obvious. It was jake. Ellie looked into the sandy one's eyes and realized the same thing, only that it was seth. The last wolf, the grey one. Was Leah.

"Step aside please." I started as Ellie began to walk passed Jake. He moved with her. They were looking at me confused on the fact of why in the world would i be speaking to them. I laughed out loud at their cluelessness. "Seriously. This isn't funny. Get out of our way." I started, and smirked when I added, "Jacob." I loved Jake like a brother, it was just really fun to mess with him. "Calm down, we're not going to tell your secret, but i'd appreciate it if we could leave and get our clothes before Quil and Embry get here."

All three of them looked shocked, and growled a very low growl.

"Please." Ellie said, "You guys would never hurt us. Now can you guys help us?" She started

They looked at us even more confused, finally settling on the matter that we knew and didn't care that much.

"We need you guys to help us get to our clothes at the top of the cliff. When they do find us, and i'm sure they will, i would prefer not to be half naked."

Leah snorted, and rolled her eyes.

"Come on leah! Please!" I said, "They're going to give us hell for going cliff jumping, i don't want to be lectured on jumping almost naked too"

Their eyes widened. I realized they hadn't know we went cliff jumping. They just knew we were barely clothed and soaking wet walking in the forrest at night.

"Please?" Asked Ellie one last time.

Jake huffed and bent down before me as a signal to get on.

"Thanks Jake, I'd never hear the end of it if they found us." I said

Jake laughed, as if he knew this was going to bite me in the ass later. I sighed as Ellie got on Seth.

We ran through the dark forrest and got to the cliff in about 3 minutes. It was even prettier than before. The moon was reflected in the water and it looked so light even though darkness surrounded us.

We got changed again, and just when i thought we could make it home, Quil and Embry emerged. Shirtless. They looked annoyed, but really upset too. My heart clenched as i realized i still loved Quil, and i was being stupid for making the choices i did.

Jake, Leah and Seth ran off into the woods; probably to change. Embry took Ellie far enough so we couldn't hear them, but close enough so nothing bad would happen.

I wrapped my arms around Quil and buried my head into his chest. I cried and cried until there were no tears left. I was a bad person for treating him like this.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been acting out. We just, we wanted to have some fun without you guys worrying about us. We found out about your secret and were really mad you didn't tell us, so i thought it was okay to act out when it was't. I'm such a bad friend. I'm so sorry. You have every right to hate me"

He looked at me with a smile, "Listen Claire- I could never hate you. I care about you very much. You're choices dont make you a bad friend, they just make you learn from your mistakes. I should be apologizing to YOU because i shouldn't have kept that secret, but i was under strict orders to wait until you were 16 before i said anything. I'm sorry Claire. As for the wolf thing, we need to talk about that. There's a lot you don't know, that now that you know our secret, I will happily share with you."

I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I love you Claire-bear"

"Love you too Quil." And i did. I loved him more than anything. But not in the same way he loved me.

He kissed my forehead, and looked deep into my eyes before kissing my cheek.

This was going to be one hell of a year for us.

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Next chapter: Talking about wolves? No imprinting? Hmmmm... **

**I think i'm going to do a few chapters (4, maybe 5) of her sophomore year, but go back into summer, because that's when they spend the most time together.**

**Can't wait until she's 16!**

**Probably not going to do any chapters in Ellie's POV unless you guys really want me to.**

**I'll update by Next friday!  
**

**Thanks,  
**

**Liv**


End file.
